Out On The Town
by Ren Apple
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi go out, and find out just how much fun they can have outside of the apartment.


**Title: **Out On The Town**  
Author:** Ren Apple

**Pairing: **KakaSasu **  
Warning: **Established Relationship, Yaoi

**Rating:** PG-13 going on R?**  
Word Length: **1594 words

**Summary: **Sasuke and Kakashi go out, and find out just how much fun they can have _outside_ of the apartment.

**A/N: **This cute one-shot has been edited by myself according to my new writing style I hope you like it better than the original.

-

Sasuke walked into the restaurant confused. The place was rather crowded and very trendy; definitely not his taste but he spotted Kakashi easily. The tables were low to the floor and Kakashi's white gravity defying hair stood out starkly. Why had he agreed to come again? He prepared to turn around and leave-

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and waved him over. Sasuke sighed, so much for stealth he thought. He skulked towards the table with a frown.

"There you are, Sasuke-_kun_." Kakashi gestured to the seat across from him. "I thought you might have trouble finding the place."

Sasuke snorted, and glared at the occupants of the room. The corner of his mouth curled upward as they quickly turned back to their food. He slid gracefully into his seat. "Hn." He turned to Kakashi and gave him Uchiha Fan Girl Glare #4.

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye scrunching. "I took the liberty of ordering for both of us." He said, raising a small cup of hot sake to his lips.

Sasuke frowned and surveyed the room. A girl in a brightly colored kimono seemed to be making her way towards them, carrying a tray heavy with food.

"Hatake-san, U-uchiha-San." Her hands trembled as she laid down the ornate bowls of ramen. She bowed her head careful not to make eye contact with either male. "I am sorry for the wait. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Sasuke glared. Kakashi beamed, "No, thank you. Everything looks perfect."

The waitress nodded jerkily and quickly disappeared.

"Maa, that was odd." Kakashi picked up a small cup, and began pouring some sake for Sasuke. "Everyone is in a hurry these days."

Sasuke stared wonderingly at Kakashi, while his hand unconsciously took the proffered cup. He shook his head in disbelief. "Says the man who is perpetually late." He couldn't quite comprehend what his lover was imagining. She was scared of him, just like everyone else.

"So mean, is it my fault customer service has severely fallen into a deplorable state?"

He figured any rebuttal would be easily ignored. He threw a half-hearted glare. "Why the change in venue? Too lazy to cook?"

Kakashi shrugged noncommittally. "We can't always live off Sakura's good will and I was in the mood to go out. You did not have to come. Though, I would fear for my kitchen should you be left to your own devices."

Sasuke sighed, taking the jab for what it was. He possessed not an ounce of culinary skill. He was also one to never turn away from free food, who was he to complain. He looked over the wide the dishes displayed on the table, there were his favorite noodles. Handmade, he deduced from the smell alone. He peered thoughtfully at his dinner companion. "You ordered my favorite."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "I suppose, since neither of us have the skill to make it at home it was the only appetizing option. You're lucky I don't tell Naruto about your ramen fetish."

A flush swept over Sasuke's cheeks. "Fetish?"

Kakashi chuckled. He loved making his boyfriend blush. "Aa."

"It is not a feti-"

"Excuse me, sirs. I am taking over for previous waitress it is the end of her shift." A seductive voice interrupted. She fluttered her eyelashes at Kakashi, "Is there anything else, I can get for you?"

Kakashi tilted his head in thought, enjoying the way Sasuke harshly gripped at his chopsticks. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, thank you."

Sasuke turned from Kakashi and stared at her hatefully. He eyed his chopsticks, quickly and systematically cataloguing a hundred different ways to mutilate her body without leaving a trace. She must have sensed his killing intent, because she rudely left the table jostling the full cups, spilling sake onto the table.

"So messy," Sasuke murmured. "Service really is slipping."

Kakashi eyed his dinner partner oddly. "There is nothing wrong with being messy, Sasuke," he winked. "I quite enjoy your messes."

The blush on Sasuke's cheeks burned full force as he felt Kakashi's left foot working its way up his leg. Sasuke wondered at his flexibility the tables were extremely low. He gasped part in shock. He felt himself growing hard.

"Kakashi, not in public," he whispered, his legs falling open in contrary.

"Hm?" Kakashi eyed his bulging shorts appreciatively, moving his foot sensually against Sasue's skin. "Don't you enjoy your messes?"

Sasuke hissed under his breath. "Yes…"

"I enjoy messes. If you make a mess, you… can… just… lick it up," Kakashi said, hungrily. "Or, I can do it for you."

Sasuke choked out a small moan, his mind going blank. "Kakashi-"

A few of the customers at the surrounding tables looked at them disgustedly, but Kakashi and Sasuke were too far gone to notice.

Sasuke felt the arch Kakashi's foot running over his erection, and became painfully hard. He wasn't sure he could hold back the moans threatening to overwhelm him without coming inside of his shorts.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked sweetly.

Sasuke groaned, and Kakashi smiled. "Sasuke?"

He shook his head, trying to regain some equilibrium. He wanted Kakashi to take him hard right here in this restaurant. Sasuke gasped and shut his eyes tightly. "Not here."

Kakashi shrugged, and slowly removed his naughty foot, which finally ceased its continuously teasing of Sasuke underneath the table. "Well, if you want me to, just ask." He said, winking at his ex-student.

He watched happily Kakashi watched happily enjoying the effects he was evoking. He easily ignored Uchiha Fan Girl Glare #2, by picking up his chopsticks.

Sasuke watched as he gracefully wielded, and skillfully picked up a roll of noodles around a small slice of nori on his chopsticks. He then dipped the concoction in a soy based dipping sauce set to the side of the plate.

Sasuke was entranced with the pale elegant fingers. He blinked, "Is that gyoza?" He quickly picked up his own chopsticks and scooped a dumpling to try for himself.

Kakashi moved to swat the offending chopsticks, but was too slow. He watched as Sasuke bit into the firm dough, filling dropping onto his chin.

"Mm… It is gyoza." Sasuke moaned.

Kakashi was enraptured with the sounds his lover was making, his perverted mind transferring them into more _private_ venue. Allowing the noodles that he had expertly wrapped around his chopsticks to fall back into the bowl.

"Thank you." Sasuke murmured, picking up another dumpling.

Kakashi sat back, smiling, as he watched Sasuke proceed to devour the rest of the gyoza. "Sometimes you are just so cute." He said, as his lover took another large bite into his mouth.

He laughed slightly, when Sasuke looked up his cheeks bulging with dumpling and glaring at him.

Sasuke swallowed, and took a large drink of warm sake. "I am not cute."

Kakashi nodded obligingly, enjoying the time he spent with a carefree Sasuke. He mentally sighed, as carefree as Sasuke could be.

Finally, when there was only one piece left on the plate, Sasuke eyed it greedily and looked helplessly at Kakashi. "Do you- Can I?"

He waved his hand in an inviting manner. "Go ahead, I got it for you."

Sasuke gave him an inscrutable look, before slowly biting into the last dumpling and chewing softly. He leaned over the table and gave Kakashi a soft kiss on the lips, before quickly reseating himself on the other side of the table. Sasuke looked away from that knowing eye, blushing hotly.

Kakashi signaled for the first waitress of the evening, ignoring that she had not left as was assumed. She fearfully approached.

"Could I please get the check?"

She nodded quickly, clearing away the empty dishes.

"Such a waspish little thing don't you think?"

Sasuke nodded, much more relaxed. "Aa."

Outside blew a cool spring breeze, and Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sasuke ignoring the way he tensed at the contact and forced himself to relax. He was wearing summer clothing, too light for the weather.

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke burrowed his head beneath his shoulder.

Sasuke grunted. "You're warm."

Kakashi hummed.

They walked comfortably down the street towards their apartment. Kakashi pulled Sasuke closer, leaning down and began murmuring dirty innuendos. It wasn't long until he would have Sasuke tied up in his bed unable to make-

The flush Sasuke had been fighting won, and completely covered his face. He growled and slapped Kakashi over the head with _Icha Icha Paradise_. "Stop, right now! I will burn this whole entire series, even the ones you keep taped underneath the sofa!"

Kakashi laughed hoarsely. "Sasuke isn't that a bit much?"

Sasuke was immovable.

A sweat drop dripped down his neck. He needed a quick way to distract Sasuke. Kakashi pulled down his mask and gripped the back of Sasuke's head, pulling his lips against his own as he delved in between those lips, and fucked his mouth with his tongue, sucking and biting. Sasuke moaned loudly.

Kakashi pulled away, gently pulling Sasuke's clutched hands from his shoulders. Sasuke leaned against Kakashi heavily. "Are you going to take me home?"

He had certainly forgotten about whatever he was yelling about, Kakashi thought. He knew he never would have gotten away with half of the things he had pulled tonight if Sasuke hadn't been slightly drunk. He smirked. "Had fun?"

Sasuke nodded tiredly. "Hn. Take me out more."

Kakashi smiled widely beneath his mask maniacally. "I am going to hold you to that." He said, dragging his sluggish boyfriend into the apartment.


End file.
